Mistake
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: "Andai aku sadar sejak awal, mungkin ini semua tidak terjadi,"/"Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak pernah menginginkanku,"/"Jika aku tidak mengatakannya maka kau tidak akan sadar akan perasaanmu sendiri,"/Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Pekalah pada hatimu sendiri. Jangan menutup mata akan pilihan hatimu/Fanfic request dari Ayakira SanOmaru & Kagayaku Hoshina/#InaIreRenaissance Day3


Inazuma Eleven © LEVEL-5

Disclaimer : Chara bukanlah milik saya. Tapi OC dan plot murni hasil kerja otak sebleng saya

Warning : mengandung unsur kegajean tingkat akut, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur mainstream, alurnya ngebut dll.

Pair : KyouTaku

A/N : Fict ini Yui buat untuk meramaikan event InaIre Reinassance. Event yang diadakan untuk mencoba meramaikan kembali fandom Inazuma Eleven. Selain itu fict ini juga janji Yui sama **Ayakira SanOmaru** dan **Kagayaku Hoshina.** Sorry telat, Hope You Like it!

-oOo-

"Kyousuke! Kau pasti melihat Kirino-senpai lagi. Ayo mengaku!" tuduh Hakuryuu

"Kau berisik, kuncup." Ujar Tsurugi tanpa menoleh pada temannya itu

Yap. Hakuryuu benar. Saat ini Tsurugi sedang mengamati Kirino dari jendela kelasnya. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas Kirino. Striker biru ini tidak pernah absen untuk melihat senpai cantik kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menembaknya saja sih." Ujar Hakuryuu mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di depan Tsurugi

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak dan dia menjauhiku?!" ujar Tsurugi gak nyantai

"Santai saja, Kyousuke. Aku hanya memberi saran." Ujar Hakuryuu menggidikkan bahu

Tsurugi mendengus kesal. Dia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Kirino. Dan Tsurugi nyaris terjungal dari tempatnya duduk karena terkejut.

"Hoi kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat setan." Komentar Hakuryuu

"D-Dia melihat kemari." Ujar Tsurugi

"HAH?"

Kirino Ranmaru. Pemuda cantik itu sedang melihat ke arah Tsurugi yang berada di lantai dua. Dia melempar senyum lembut untuk kouhainya itu.

Tsurugi yang bingung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hakuryuu yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Nafasnya memburu. Detak jantung berpacu lebih cepat. Wajahnya memerah hingga menjalar ke telinga pemuda ini.

"H-Hoi Kyousuke? Kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Hakuryuu sedikit panik

"Dia melihat ke arahku lalu tersenyum, Hakuryuu!" ujar Tsurugi girang

"Sou Ka… Ini lampu hijau untukmu, Kyousuke." Ujar Hakuryuu bertopang dagu

"Tapi aku masih gugup bertemu dengannya." Ujar Tsurugi

"Yaaah.. kau ini bagaimana sih. Masa begitu saja gugup." Ujar Hakuryuu meremehkan

"Kau saja gugup saat hendak mendekati Shuu." Cibir Tsurugi

"Hei yang penting aku sudah menyatakannya dan di terima bukan?" ujar Hakuryuu

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Kyousuke, bagaimana jika kau memberinya coklat?" usul Hakuryuu

"Kau pikir aku punya kekuatan melakukan hal konyol itu?" sinis Tsurugi

"Kau kan bisa memberikannya pada Shindou." Ujar Hakuryuu

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Shindou-san." Tolak Tsurugi

"Atau kau latihan saja dengan Shindou. Untuk mengurangi kegugupanmu pada Kirino." Usul Hakuryuu

"KAU GILA?!" bentak Tsurugi

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Ujar Hakuryuu

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan Shindou-san. Kau itu kalau memberi ide yang bagus dikit dong." Ujar Tsurugi

"Hei masih untung aku memberikan ide. Apa perlu aku menelpon Yuumi agar dia memaksamu, hah?!" sewot Hakuryuu

"JANGAN! Kau jangan hubungi iblis itu. Biarkan saja dia menikmati liburannya. Dia akan menceramahiku 3 hari 3 malam." Tolak Tsurugi

"Kalau begitu lakukan." Ujar Hakuryuu

"Haaaah.. Akan kucoba." Ujar Tsurugi pasrah

Hakuryuu melukiskan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

=SKIP=

"Shindou-san!" panggil Tsurugi

"Ya Tsurugi? Ada apa?" Tanya Shindou

"A-anoo..E-eng.. Apa kau sedang ada waktu luang?" Tanya Tsurugi

"Hmm.. Kurasa aku senggang. Ada apa?" Tanya Shindou

"Umm..Eng. Jika kau tidak keberatan bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan?" Tawar Tsurugi

DEG!

 _"_ _Aku mengatakannya! Kau hebat Kyousuke!"_ batin Tsurugi girang

"Hah? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku pergi." Ujar Shindou heran

"M-Menurutku tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi berjalan-jalan sesekali." Balas Tsurugi

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa." Ujar Shindou pada akhirnya

 _"_ _Syukurlah, dia tidak bertanya macam-macam."_ Batin Tsurugi lega

Mereka pun pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka mengunjungi berbagai tempat. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih, namun nyatanya tidak seperti itu—atau mungkin **belum** seperti itu.

"Kirino…," panggil Shindou pada sahabatnya itu

"Ada apa, Shindou?" Tanya Kirino

"Sebenarnya Tsurugi telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku," Ujar Shindou

 _"Shindou-san." Panggil Tsurugi begitu mereka dalam perjalanan pulang_

 _"_ _Ya?" Shindou yang berjalan di depan Tsurugi berhenti dan menoleh kepada striker biru itu._

 _"_ _A-Anoo…E-Etto…Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar Tsurugi setelah mengumpulkan pundi-pundi keberanian_

 _"_ _Katakan saja. Tidak biasanya kau meminta izin untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kau kan orangnya sembrono." Ujar Shindou terkekeh pelan_

 _"_ _Jadi aku terlihat seperti itu yah dimatamu." Ujar Tsurugi pelan_

 _"_ _Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Shindou_

 _"_ _Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." jawab Tsurugi_

 _"_ _Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Shindou_

 _Tsurugi menutup matanya sejenak. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka_

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Shindou-san. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Tsurugi dengan wajah yang memerah_

 _Shindou membatu dengan tampang blo'on. Hey, sepintar-pintarnya seorang Shindou Takuto, dia juga bisa terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika mendapat pernyataan cinta yang mendadak dari kouhainya yang terkenal dingin seperti es kutub._

 _"_ _S-Shindou-san?"_

 _Panggilan Tsurugi membangunkan pemuda hazel ini dari lamunannya._

 _"_ _Y-Ya?" sahutnya kemudian_

 _"_ _Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Tsurugi untuk kedua kalinya_

 _Shindou benar-benar panik. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah ini. Dia harus menjawab apa? Iya atau tidak? Dia ingin menolak Tsurugi namun tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya menyimpan rasa untuk kouhainya yang satu ini. Jadi apa yang harus di lakukannya?_

 _"_ _Y-Ya, A-Aku bersedia." Jawabnya pada akhrinya_

 _Dan yah kali ini Tsurugi yang memasang tampang blo'on._

 _"_ _T-Tsurugi? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Shindou_

 _"_ _A-Aku tak apa." jawabnya_

 _"_ _Jadi, apa itu artinya kita…kita…" Shindou tidak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia terlampau malu untuk mengatakannya._

 _Dan entah atas dorongan setan dari mana Tsurugi menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menyanderkan dagunya pada bahu pemuda hazel yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Kita sepasang kekasih mulai detik ini., Takuto." Bisiknya pelan kemudian mengecup lembut puncak kepala senpainya ini_

 _"_ _Ya, Kyousuke." Balas Shindou menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Tsurugi Kyousuke_

"A-A-A-APAAA?!" seru Kirino gak nyantai

"Jangan berisik Kirino." Ujar Shindou memperingati sahabatnya itu

"Maksudmu Tsurugi yang itu?" Tanya Kirino memastikan

"Memangnya kau pikir Tsurugi yang mana," ujar Shindou me _rolling_ matanya

 _"_ _Kupikir Tsurugi menyukaiku. Ternyata dia menyukai Shindou yah,_ " batin Kirino

"Kalau begitu selamat, Shindou. Kau harus mentraktirku yah." Ujar Kirino menyengir

"Nanti saja kalau aku ingat," ujar Shindou terkekeh

"Dasar jahat." Ujar Kirino kesal

Mereka terdiam sesaat kemudian meledakkan tawa bersama-sama. Persahabatan itu indah bukan?

"Lagipula kenapa kau memberitahuku sekarang? Harusnya kau memberitahuku sejak dulu," ujar Kirino kesal

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengejekku." Ujar Shindou

"Tapi ya gak segitunya juga Shindou. Kau baru memberitahu setelah 3 minggu. Kenapa tidak sekalian sebulan setelah kalian pacaran saja sekalian." Sewot Kirino

"Hei jangan marah begitu Kirino,"

"Kalau begitu traktir aku,"

"Aku tahu akhirnya akan begini." Ujar Shindou lelah

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'." Ujar Kirino dengan senyum kemenangan

"Hei Kyousuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hakuryuu

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati istirahat siang di kantin sekolah.

"Tentu saja baik. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sehat. Kau mendoakan aku cepat mati?!" Sewot Tsurugi

"Woaaah.. Santai saja kawan. Maksudku hubunganmu dengan Kirino-senpai." Jelas Hakuryuu

"Ooh.. Belum ada perkembangan." Ujar Tsurugi menopang dagu

"Cih, kurasa kau memang membutuhkan bantuan **seseorang.** " Ujar Hakuryuu menyeringai

"Berani kau memberitahu iblis itu, kubunuh kau kuncup." Ancam Tsurugi

"Hahahaha, tenang saja. Aku akan tutup mulut. Kau tidak bisa santai yah jika membahas tentang dia." Ujar Hakuryuu mengejek

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai membicarakan iblis macam dia?! Kau tahu saat dia bilang akan ke Korea mengunjungi neneknya aku sangat bahagia karena iblis sialan itu pergi." Ujar Tsurugi

"Terserah padamu. Padahal dia bisa membantumu." Ujar Hakuryuu acuh

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda berambut pink yang di kuncir dua memasuki kantin bersama seorang temannya.

"Shindou, bukankah yang disana itu Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu?" Tanya Kirino menunjuk dua sekawan itu dengan dagunya

"Kau benar Kirino. Lalu?" Tanya Shindou

Bukannya menjawab Kirino malah menyeringai jahil. Dia kemudian menarik Shindou menuju ke tempat dimana Tsurugi berada.

"Hai Tsurugi, Hakuryuu." Sapanya

"Psssstt.. Kirino apa yang kau lakukan?!" bisik Shindou antara kesal dan malu

"Tenanglah," bisik Kirino balik

"Halo juga, Kirino-senpai, Shindou-senpai," balas Hakuryuu dengan senyum (sok) tampan.

"Buntut, tidak sopan jika tidak membalas sapaan dari senpai," tegur Hakuryuu jahil mengabaikan death glare dari Tsurugi

"Mungkin dia gugup, Hakuryuu. Disini 'kan ada kekasihnya," ujar Kirino tersenyum

Hakuryuu memasang tampang _blo'on_ mendengar ucapan Kirino.

 _"_ _Kekasih? Maksudnya Kirino-senpai dan Kyousuke sudah resmi?"_ batin Hakuryuu

Dia melempar pandangan Tanya pada Tsurugi hanya saja pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

"Nah, Shindou. Duduk disini yah," ujar Kirino memaksa Shindou duduk di hadapan Tsurugi

"Dan Hakuryuu, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Aku ingin membahas sesuatu." Tambah Kirino kemudian menyeret Hakuryuu pergi dari tempat itu.

Shindou hendak protes namun teman pink-nya itu sudah menghilang bersama Hakuryuu.

"K-Kau tidak memesan makanan Shi—eh T-Ta-Takuto?" Tanya Tsurugi gugup

"A-Aku s-sedang tidak ingin makan, Tsu—Kyousuke." Jawab Shindou sama gugupnya

Mereka pun saling berdiam diri tanpa ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan.

Sementara itu…

"Kenapa malah mengajakku ke _rooftop_ , senpai?" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Agar kita bisa membiarkan pasangan baru itu berduaan. Kau tahu itu, Hakuryuu." Ujar Kirino

Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, hingga Hakuryuu memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa senpai melakukan ini?" Tanya Hakuryuu

"Tentu saja karena Shindou itu temanku," jawab Kirino

"Tidak usah berbohong senpai," Hakuryuu kemudian berjalan menuju pagar pembatas. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menatap lekat Kirino

"Senpai menyukai Kyousuke 'kan?"

DEG!

Kirino terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau ini bicara apa Hakuryuu. Kalau aku menyukai Tsurugi, kenapa aku malah membantu Shindou?" Tanya Kirino balik seraya tersenyum

"Bukankah senpai sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Kirino memandang Hakuryuu penuh tanya.

" Karena Shindou temanku,"  
Hakuryuu menjawab Kirino dengan kalimat yang tadi diucapkan pemuda berambut pink tersebut.

"Senpai tahu? Sebenarnya Kyousuke menyukai senpai." Ujar Kirino

Kirino membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, "Lalu kenapa dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Shindou?"

"Mungkin itu untuk melampiaskan diri. Dia lelah karena senpai tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari seorang kouhai," ujar Hakuryuu berbalik memandang ke bawah gedung.

"Berarti ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku tahu rasa yang dipendam Tsurugi untukku. Mungkin ini tidak terjadi," gumam Kirino

"Aku harus pergi Hakuryuu. Aku ada kelas." Ujar Kirino meninggalkan Hakuryuu

"Tidak ada kata terlambat senpai. Mungkin senpai masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya—"

"Akan kucoba." Ujar Kirino memotong ucapan Hakuryuu

Dia kemudian menghilang di balik pintu penghubung berwarna hijau gelap itu.

"—Sebelum Kyousuke benar-benar mencintai Shindou." Sambung Hakuryuu

Dia terdiam sendirian. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara murid-murid yang sedang bermain di lapangan.

"Aku harap Kyousuke menemukan yang terbaik untukknya," ujar Hakuryuu pelan memandang langit cerah

-Ruang Musik-

Seorang pemuda wavy hair sedang terduduk di depan grand piano berwarna hitam. Dia memandang lurus ke arah tuts-tuts hitam putih. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Tangannya menari dengan lihai di atas tuts-tuts memainkan nada Fur Elise dari Beethoven. Nada yang dimainkannya benar-benar sedih. Setiap orang yang mendengar dapat merasakan melodi yang terasa menyayat hati itu.

Setelah menekan tuts terakhir pemuda itu berhenti. Kristal bening meluncur dari pelupuk matanya tanpa permisi. Semakin lama semakin banyak air mata yang berjatuhan.

 _"_ _Senpai menyukai Kyousuke 'kan?"_

 _DEG!_

 _Kirino terdiam untuk beberapa saat._

 _"_ _Kau ini bicara apa Hakuryuu. Kalau aku menyukai Tsurugi, kenapa aku malah membantu Shindou?" Tanya Kirino balik seraya tersenyum_

 _"_ _Bukankah senpai sudah tahu jawabannya?"_

 _Kirino memandang Hakuryuu penuh tanya._

 _"_ _Karena Shindou temanku,"  
Hakuryuu menjawab Kirino dengan kalimat yang tadi diucapkan pemuda berambut pink tersebut._

 _"_ _Senpai tahu? Sebenarnya Kyousuke menyukai senpai." Ujar Kirino_

 _Kirino membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, "Lalu kenapa dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Shindou?"_

 _"_ _Mungkin itu untuk melampiaskan diri. Dia lelah karena senpai tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari seorang kouhai," ujar Hakuryuu berbalik memandang ke bawah gedung._

Percakapan antara Kirino dan Hakuryuu yang tak sengaja ia dengar ketika hendak mencari sahabatnya itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Jadi Tsurugi hanya melampiaskan perasaannya padaku karena Kirino tak pernah menganggapnya? Itu artinya dia tidak mencintaiku," ujar Shindou pelan

 _"_ _Mungkin itu untuk melampiaskan diri. Dia lelah karena senpai tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari seorang kouhai,"_

 _"_ _Mungkin itu untuk melampiaskan diri. Dia lelah karena senpai tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari seorang kouhai,"_

 _"_ _Mungkin itu untuk melampiaskan diri. Dia lelah karena senpai tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari seorang kouhai,"_

 _"_ _Mungkin itu untuk melampiaskan diri. Dia lelah karena senpai tak pernah memandangnya lebih dari seorang kouhai,"_

"ARGH!"

Karena kesal Shindou memukul keras tuts piano sehinga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku seharusnya sadar akan hal itu dari awal. Kau bodoh, Shindou Takuto." Ujarnya pelan kemudian air mata kembali meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

-Jam Pulang Sekolah-

Tsurugi sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolah menunggu kekasihnya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Shindou berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Ayo pulang, Takuto." Ajaknya

"Aku ingin ke taman sebentar," ujar Shindou pelan

Tsurugi sebenarnya ingin bertanya namun ia urungkan melihat keadaan Shindou yang sepertinya sedang ada masalah.

"Baiklah,"

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju taman kota. Begitu tiba di taman meraka duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Takuto?" Tanya Tsurugi mengawali pembicaraan

"Kyousuke, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Shindou

Tsurugi tentu saja terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Takuto?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja,"

Tsurugi terdiam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak ingin melukai hati seorang Shindou Takuto yang rentan itu.

"Ternyata benar yah," ujar Shindou seraya tersenyum pahit

"Benar apa?"

"Kau hanya melampiaskan perasaanmu padaku karena Kirino. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku." Jawab Shindou

Tsurugi kembali terdiam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Shindou kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku rasa kita sampai disini saja,"

Shindou kemudian berjalan menjauhi taman, namun dia berhenti sesaat.

"Terima kasih Tsurugi." Ujarnya pada kouhai navy blue itu

"Terima kasih karena telah membuat hatiku hancur," sambungnya pelan

Dia kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari taman.

"Apa aku sejahat itu?" Tanya Tsurugi pada dirinya sendiri

Setelah terdiam beberap saat dia kemudian bangkit berusaha mengejar Shindou.

"Tsurugi?"

Saat dia sampai di pertigaan jalan suara Kirino menginterupsi langkahnya, dia kemudian memandang senpai cantiknya itu.

"K-Kirino-senpai?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sepertinya sedang mengejar seseorang."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang berolahraga." Dusta Tsurugi

"Umm, Tsurugi." Panggil Kirino

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bicara padamu,"

"Silahkan saja senpai,"

Kirino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat iris kuning Tsurugi, "Hakuryuu bilang sebenarnya kau menyukaiku. Hanya saja karena aku kurang peka jadi kau malah menembak Shindou."

 _"_ _JADI KUNCUP SIALAN ITU YANG MENYEBABKAN SEMUA INI?!"_ batin Tsurugi

"H-Hakuryuu memberitahu hal itu pada Shindou juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Tsurugi,"

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu. Hanya saja kau terlalu takut mengutarakannya."

Mata Tsurugi terbelalak kaget. Kirino ternyata menyimpan rasa untuknya.

 _"_ _K-Kirino-senpai menyukaiku?! Tapi kenapa kau merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini?"_

"Tsurugi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud merebutmu dari Shindou. Hanya saja aku juga mencintaimu. Aku berharap kau juga begitu,"

"Maafkan aku senpai. Tadinya aku fikir aku hanya melampiaskan rasa pada Shindou-san. Tapi ternyata aku malah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku telah melupakan rasa yang pernah kupendam untukmu. Saat ini hanya Shindou-san yang mengisi hatiku, bukan dirimu ataupun yang lain. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Kali ini Kirino yang terdiam. Dia memang sudah siap jika saja Tsurugi menolaknya namun ia tidak tahu jika rasanya bisa sesakit ini.

"A-Aku mengerti. Terima kasih dan maafkan aku." ujar Kirino

Dia kemudian menyingkir dari hadapan Tsurugi yang masih terdiam merasa bersalah. Dia sudah menyakiti hati dua orang bersahabat.

Namun dia segera teringat akan Shindou. Dia melanjutkan pencariannya. Setelah berlarian kesana-kemari selama 15 menit, dia akhirnya menemukan Shindou di sebuah gang sepi sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing berwarna putih-oranye.

"Takuto," panggilnya

Shindou menoleh. Sekilas ia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadira Tsurugi. Dia segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Tsurugi.

"Takuto tunggu!"

Dia bahkan tak mengindahkan panggilan Tsurugi hingga ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya karena lengannya di tahan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Tsurugi Kyosuke. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa orang yang melakukannya.

"Takuto, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa?! Kau ingin berbohong lagi padaku? Ingin menyakiti hatiku lagi?" bentak Shindou melepas paksa pelukan Tsurugi

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Menjelaskan apa?! Menjelaskan bahwa kau telah sadar bahwa kau sebenarnya mencintaiku? Kau ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak mempermainkanku?! Klise sekali, Tsurugi."

"Tapi itu yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak akan percaya. Kau fikir ini adalah fiksi romance dimana aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu dan akhirnya kita hidup bahagia? Kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Tapi ini benar Takuto. Aku tidak berbohong. Kirino datang padaku tadi. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu kalian bisa hidup bahagia bersama. Kau sudah pasti menerimanya bukan? Itu keinginanmu."

"Aku menolaknya."

Mata hazel itu membelalak kaget.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kesempatan itu tidak akan datang dua kali. Seharusnya kau menjawab 'ya'."

"Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain. Dan itu kau. Kirino sudah tidak lagi mengisi hatiku. Aku sudah sadar bahwa kau yang aku inginkan. Bukan Kirino. Sampai kapanpun juga aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu." Ujar Shindou dingin

"Kumohon percayalah padaku," pinta Tsurugi menggenggam tangan Shindou

Shindou menghempaskan tangan Tsurugi.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Tsurugi. Terimalah pada kenyataan. Aku hanya kasihan padamu saat itu karena aku sudah tahu dari awal kau menyukai Kirino. Kau selalu mengamati Kirino. Aku tahu sejak awal kau tidak ada rasa untukku. Saat kau menembakku saat itu aku ingin menolak. Tapi aku tidak tega karena kau mungkin sudah cukup tersakiti karena ketidakpekaan Kirino." Jelas Shindou

"Kau pasti bohong. Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Terserah padamu ingin percaya padaku atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu." Ujar Shindou

Dia kemudian meninggalkan Tsurugi. Benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau memberi tahu semuanya pada Kirino, Hakuryuu?" Tanya Tsurugi pada Hakuryuu yang sedang berada di balik tembok. Tsurugi menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut putih itu sudah ada disana sejak tadi.

"Jika aku tidak mengatakannya maka kau tidak akan sadar pada perasaanmu sendiri." Jawab Hakuryuu keluar dari persembunyiannya

"Tapi aku kehilangannya."

"Itu kesalahanmu. Andai saja kau sadar sejak awal pada siapa sebenarnya hatimu berlabuh,maka kau tidak akan merasakan kehilangan seperti ini." Jelas Hakuryuu

"Aku ini bodoh. Tidak peka pada perasaanku sendiri," ujar Tsurugi

"Ternyata yang dikatakan Yuumi memang benar. Aku ini payah. Bodoh. Tidak berguna. Es kutub yang tidak peka." Sambungnya

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan sejak awal? Kau butuh saran darinya. Bagaimanapun dia mengenal Shindou dan Kirino lebih jauh daripada kau." Ujar Hakuryuu

"Mungkin seharusnya aku memang meminta bantuan iblis itu," ujar Tsurugi

Itulah akhir kisah Tsurugi. Dia tidak mendapatkan Kirino ataupun Shindou. Dia telah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya karena ketidakpekaannya pada hati sendiri.

-THE END-

Cuap-cuap (?) Zone

Yui : Yuuhuuuuuu INI ANCUR BANGET SUMPAH.. ENDING MACAM APA ITU?! /banting naskah\ dan typonya banyak yah? Alurnya ngebut? IYA INI AKU NGEBUT BUATNYA…. Tapi Akhirnya KyouTaku ini selesai juga /rebahan

Asa : Ini telat banget goblok

Yui : Hargain napah gue ngebut banget ngerjain ini. Makanya alurnya jadi balapan gini

Kei : Iya ini telat banget Yui. Harusnya ini jadi lebih awal.

Yui : Gak apalah. Yang penting tepat waktu. **Ayakira SanOmaru** maafin Yui ya kak. Karena ini telah banget sumpah. Tadi sempat nge- _stuck_ gitu. Dan **Kagayaku Hoshina** maaf kado buat kamu belum sempat ku buat. Mungkin gak bakal ku publish pas event soalnya otak udah mumet banget. Maaf yaaa… tapi tetep kubuatin kok,

Ayato : RIFA-CHAN ULTAH?! KOK GAK ADA YANG NGASIH TAHU KE AKU?!

Himeka : Diiiihh.. penting banget ngasih tahu situ..

Hanako : Ayato-senpai pede banget sih pake ngasih panggilan gitu ke Ira-san.

Ayato : Itu panggilan khusus dari aku. kan Cuma aku doang yang manggil pake nama tengahnya dia /pose

Emiko : Elaaah.. lu kok kepedean amat sih Yat.

Yui : Biarin aja Em. Dia emang sinting

Yuumi : OIII BAKAKYOU SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD IBLIS?!

Tsurugi : Eh orangnya muncul

Yuumi : Kubunuh kau BUNTUT!  
Hakuryuu : Kalian gak bisa akur bentar aja

Yuumi&Tsurugi : KAGAK!  
Kirino : Kok gue jahat banget disini..

Shindou : Gue malah kayak letoy banget

Inner All : _Bukannya situ emang letoy?_

Yui : UDAHAN WOI.. BTW INI HARI TERAKHIR #InaIreRenaissance event. Syukurlah Yui bisa apdet di hari terakhir ini..

Yuura : Ya udah, kita tutup yuk

ALL : JAA NE MINNA,

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
